Calvin and Hobbes: Slipstream
by Great Thumbs of Wisdom
Summary: It started out as just a small incident. Nothing much. Just a game of Pirates on top of the car. Until Calvin and Hobbes got stuck in an alternate dimension... My first C&H fic! Yay! THIS STORY IS ON HOLD. Sorry if the title is already in use.


_It's my first Calvin and Hobbes story! **--Does the chicken dance--** YAY! _

_I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. Bill Watterson does. And Mr. Watterson, if you ever read this, I just want you to know that you would be the one that got me interested in writing and drawing. :)_

_Anyway, it depends on how many people like this for me to write another chapter. If you like it or don't like it, review, give me some pointers, and give your opinion. After about 10 reviews... well, just go down to the very bottom and read my second Author's Comment to see what I need before I continue this 'fic._

_Here goes..._

--------------------------------------------------

Calvin was in trouble. Big trouble.

It had started out as a small incident. Nothing big, really. Just a mock sword-fight on top of the car. But then things started to go wrong. Hobbes claws scratched up the paint. And then Calvin fell through the roof. They thought, "No big deal, we can cover this up."

That is, until Hobbes fell through and landed on the dashboard. A moment later, he was scrambling about in panic, and accidently turned the key to ON. As if that weren't enough, he accidently kicked the car into reverse. And it just went downhill from there... literally.

If only the garage door had been closed.

As Calvin tried to get to the brakes, Hobbes had tried to steer the runaway car past obstacles. They hit the mailbox, smashed Mom's flowergarden, bounced off of Dad's minivan, and were soon out in the middle of the street. And that's where it got even worse, and for two reason: 1) It was Rush-hour, and people from all up and down the street were returning to their homes. 2) A Hummer was on a collision course for the poor car.

A minute later, the car and Hummer ended up in the ditch. Quite unfortunately, the driver of the Hummer hadn't been paying attention to the road and was talking to his fiancee on his cellphone. Even worse, he'd been driving close to 60 MPH on a 30 MPH one-lane road.

Calvin and Hobbes were untouched by the crash. The Hummer driver looked like he'd hit his head on the windshield. He must not have been wearing his seatbelt. At least he had functioning airbags.

Calvin and Hobbes snuck away from the crash. They cut across the lawn and entered the house through the back door. Mom and Dad rushed out to see what was going on, and were horrified to see their car. It didn't take them long to notice the two large holes in the roof and the many, many scratch-marks.

"CALVIN!"

There was no way out of retribution. Except one thing: the Time Machine.

That's where this story begins.

--------------------------------------------------

Calvin sat on his bed, gasping, sucking in as much air as he could. He felt like he was having an asthma attack, though he obviously was not afflicted with the condition.

"**What are we going to do? What are we going to do?!**" panicked Hobbes, dashing around the room. Again and again he returned to the window. Calvin's mother had already entered the house. His father was trying to wrench the door of the wrecked Hummer off. Some people had stopped and were trying to help.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

Calvin started to dig frantically through the 'wrecked trailer-park' that was his room. Why oh why had he put off cleaning it for so long?

"Of all the times!" cursed Calvin, flinging toys and useless garbage aside. "Where did I put that thing!"

"Try the closet," stammered Hobbes, his ear to the door. He could hear Calvin's mother storming up the stairs. She would be at the door in a matter of seconds.

"Found it!"

Hobbes turned. Calvin was dragging his Time-Machine out from under a mountain of hidden homework and "lost" assignments.

"Oh, please," pleaded the tiger. "Not that."

Calvin already had his goggles on. "Would you rather stay here?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Oh, fine," sighed Hobbes, exasperated, "Hand me the goggles."

Calvin's mother was at the door.

SMACK! Hobbes secured his goggles.

"R-ready?"

"Just go already, darn-it!"

Calvin hit the GO button. He didn't bother to look which way he was facing the Time-Machine.

KA-BANG!!! And then they were gone.

--------------------------------------------------

For a moment, all was quiet. The peaceful slipstream of Time and Space slipped lazily by. If one were to look carefully, you would see history in the making. The Battle of the Marne, Gettysburg, Little Big Horn, Tannenburg, Bannockburn, it was all happening, flashing by at a thousand times the speed of light.

It was beautiful.

"Hey, Calvin?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you think we should go back?"

Calvin thought for a moment. Hobbes noticed that his eyes looked abnormally big through his goggles. It must have been the same for him, too.

Finally, Calvin answered. "I don't think we should ever go back."

"Ever?!"

"Ever."

"But what about Susie? What about the Transmogrifier Gun? What about TUNA?"

"We'll just have to do without. Besides, if you think about it in the long term, any time we decide to go back, we'll return at the exact moment we left. Unless we decide to go back sometime in the future, in which case it could be even worse."

Hobbes sighed. Space and Time continued to pass by. Calvin thought he saw the Earth, covered in water, and a big, huge ship just floating out on that infinite sea. Upon closer inspection, Calvin saw that it was indeed Noah's Ark. And, much to Calvin's delight, there seemed to be Dinosaurs in it! But enough of that. Back to the story.

Hobbes sighed again. Space and Time continued to pass by. Nothing else happened.

And that's when the proverbial lightbulb went off over Calvin's head.

"We CAN go back!" he cried, excited, nearly hurling the Time Machine into a side loop of the S&T continuim.

Hobbes blinked. He blinked again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

"No connection," stated Hobbes blankly.

Calvin sighed.

"We just have to go back, return to right before the present, and stop ourselves from playing Pirates on top of the car!"

Hobbes blinked again. "But wouldn't that have already happened? I mean, if we HAD gone back in time and stopped ourselves from having the Pirate Fight, wouldn't we still be back in 2007? In our house?"

Now Calvin was confused.

"Dang! And just when I'd thought up a good plan, too! Why do you always have to do that, Hobbes? WHY?!"

"Do what?"

"RUIN MY PERFECT PLANS WITH YOUR STUPID, INCONSIDERATE, YELLOW-BELLIED, INCONSIDERATE DOUBTING-THOMAS SELF AND MAKING ME DOUBT MY PERFECT, FOOL-PROOF PLANS!!!!"

"You said 'Inconsiderate' twice," Hobbes pointed out.

"Shut up. We're going back and we're stopping ourselves from playing on that car!"

Hobbes looked over the side. "But wouldn't we have to stop before we turn around?"

"Nonsense! We'll just turn around and be off! Simple as that."

Hobbes gulped. His tiger instincts were telling him one thing, and one thing only: DON'T LET CALVIN TURN AROUND!

Unfortunately, the diminutive 6-year old had already done just that.

--------------------------------------------------

_You just know this isn't going to turn out good... Mainly because I've already told you, but still..._

_Anyway, I'm only writing this to see if I fare well with Calvin and Hobbes. I have no idea if this first chapter is any good or not, so please tell me. Afer about 7 more days or so (1 Week), I'll "tally the votes," so to speak, and see if I'm any good at Calvin and Hobbes writing. _

_If people like my story, I shall update it!_

_But if it does badly (most people hate it) I will simply delete it._

_So, Read and Review PLZ! Anonymous Reviews accepted graciously! If you like this, speak up. If not, tell me so. Thank you!_


End file.
